Juliette's night at the Opry
by gtargirl
Summary: Juliette gets invited to join the Opry and she uses the opportunity for the greater good of the Nashville world!


This is my first story I've published about Nashville, even though I have a tonne of them on my laptop. I'm from Australia, so we're only halfway through series 2 here... so even though I've heard some of the gossip online, it's sort of out of character for them! Hope you'll excuse that! Enjoy!

Performing at the Opry… lordy. Juliette said nervously.

You've done it before. Rayna replied.

Yeah… but… still. Juliette replied.

It never gets old this place. Rayna replied

This dressing room. Juliette said, running her fingers along the wallpaper of the ladies dressing room.

Rayna smiled.

You ready? She asked.

Yes… Yes, I am… so we'll… do our new song first? Juliette asked.

Yes, then wrong song. Rayna replied.

Ok… Juliette replied.

Hey Sugar, just wanted to stop by and say break a leg. Luke said, knocking on the open door.

Hey. Rayna said, letting him kiss her.

Sure you don't want me to join you on stage… Luke said.

I'm good, thanks… you go join the audience. Rayna replied, giving him a gentle shove, a grin on her face.

That man. Juliette spat, after he'd left.

We all know what you think of him. Keep your pants on. Rayna replied.

Oh trust me, my pants are on… it's my… my fist just… doesn't like him. Juliette said.

Play nice. He's… new. Rayna replied.

He's ew is what he is. Juliette replied.

Come on girl… I feel like I'm talking to my fifteen year old, stage now. Rayna said.

Rayna followed the young girl out of the dressing room, smiling at the other members of the Opry milling around in the lounge.

Hey girls. Deacon said.

Hi. They both replied.

Who'd have thought it? Last time y'all were at the Opry together… wow. Deacon said, remembering how they'd both spat chips at each other, remembering Juliette flirting something chronic with him.

You're joining us on stage right? Juliette asked.

Nope. I was just here talking to Carrie. Deacon said.

Right. You two are still… weird. Juliette said.

Rayna nodded to a couple of officials standing around before they took the stage, debuting this love ain't big enough, before going straight into their most popular single ever, for both of them, wrong song.

Phew! Rayna called, as they finished, grinning at her colleague, who was standing on stage, puffing from their rushing over the stage, playing it up.

Thank you Nashville! Juliette called.

Hey Juliette… what do you say we give these people a… bit of a show? Rayna asked.

I thought we just did. Juliette replied, surprised that her mentor wanted to drag this out, Rayna indicated for a few people to join them on stage.

Juliette… I know when we started out… well, you and I… weren't too fond of each other… last time we were here together to be precise, but you know… an extensive sold out stadium tour will… probably bring anyone closer. Rayna said, as Avery, Glenn, Emily, her girls and Deacon joined them on the stage.

Juliette Barnes, come join the family… the Opry family. Rayna said.

What? Juliette asked.

Say yes. Deacon said, grinning at her.

YES! YES! YES! Juliette called, hugging Rayna with enthusiasm which meant Rayna had to be careful not to fall.

Is there anything you'd like to say? Rayna asked.

Lordy… probably. Juliette replied, Rayna giggling. When Vince Gill had inducted her almost fifteen years ago, she was like this.

I… Can't believe this… I thought getting to work with my idol was cool… I can't believe this honour… I can't believe y'all convinced her to invite me! I have called her old so many damn times… I can't even count anymore. Juliette said, the crowd laughing.

This past twelve months has been… the most… amazing time of my life…I feel like I have a family now when… When I lost my mama, this woman… this woman has been there by my side, through thick and thin, good and bad, she's let me call her bad names, she's called me a couple of bad names… hers are usually more polite than mine… She has been there for me and to share this moment with her… we're a family… it means so much. And to share it… with these two guys, who… neither of us will ever admit we need… thank you. Juliette said, Rayna smiling at her.

Come on girl… before you babble on about our 2am chats in our pyjamas. Rayna replied.

Thank you Opry! Juliette called.

Wow! Juliette whooped as she walked off backstage.

She got through it without a swear word. Deacon said.

Shut up. Rayna replied, remembering the time she said the s word to her mentor, s really?

Deacon laughed at her.

Thick and thin… Rayna mumbled, turning around and kissing him, him responding after a few seconds and pulling her closer, weaving a hand through her hair.

Yes! Juliette squealed, them pulling apart, both blushing.

Sorry. Rayna said.

Don't be. Deacon replied softly, not moving his hand from brushing against hers.

And yet they won't invite me. Luke said, sneaking up behind them.

Well… maybe they just don't like you. Juliette replied.

She earned it… this tour is amazing. Rayna replied.

I was thinking of comin' and joinin' you… you're going to… where next? Luke asked.

God, I don't know, one day it's LA, the next its New York… I've got an itinerary in my car… we'll… let's take a walk. Rayna said, not glancing at Juliette but gently squeezing Deacon's thumb before walking down the hall, Luke trailing behind.

Why wouldn't you keep it in your dressing room? Luke asked, as she led him out of the Opry.

Luke… you know… how this was just a casual… thing? Rayna asked, unlocking her car and taking out her soft leather jacket, and slipping it on.

Yeah babe… casual but fun. You and me, we're gonna take on the world. Luke said.

Luke… I can't… I… It's wrong. Rayna said.

Are you kidding me? Luke asked.

Luke, it was meant to be fun… but I can't anymore. Rayna said.

Because of him? Luke asked.

A little… mostly because of me. I'm not a casual… fun person… you deserve better. Rayna said.

I guess I was surprised you even… thanks for not dumping me in the Opry. Luke said.

Yeah… not really the place is it? Rayna asked.

I hope it works this time… Luke said.

Thanks. She replied softly.

I'm going to… maybe call it a night. Luke said.

I am sorry. Rayna said.

It's fine. Most of me knew you weren't mine to keep. Luke said, her smiling softly.

Just… keep me in mind if… well, you know. Luke said.

I will do. And… I did have fun, specially shooting with you. Rayna said.

I had fun with you too… but we weren't shooting at the time. Luke replied.

She laughed at him, not knowing what to say.

Take care, a'ight? Luke asked.

You too… and if our tours ever cross… it would be nice to see you. She said, alarming her car.

She returned to the Opry, finding artists celebrating in the common room, Deacon sitting on the edge of a lounge, watching the buzz around him.

She walked over to him, walking into his legs and taking his hand.

Hi. He said softly.

Hi you. She replied.

You can… can you do this? He asked.

Do what? This? She asked, leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
